What if
by Souja O
Summary: A what if tale. What if somehow, both Bardock and King Vegeta were given a second chance? What would they do with that chance? Not a lot to no Oc's. BETA reader requested. Probable Pairs: Gogeta, Gorillin, Bulmcha e.t.c all pairings are STRAIGHT
1. Chapter 1

What if …

_What if Tora and Fasha hadn't brought Bardock back to Vegeta, and instead let him heal naturally? What if King Vegeta had tried saving the sayain race a different way? This is the outcome. _

_What if it'd been different?_ Were Bardock's last words as he was disintegrating. He let himself slip out of consciousness, not expecting to wake up this time. He was wrong.

_Fwoosh!_

Bardock's eyes darted around the white space he was in. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before; in the distance was a large house fit for King Vegeta himself. _Bardock_, he heard his name being called by an older voice. A bright flash dissolve to reveal a dark green figure with… antennae? Bardock's fighting sense told him to attack; something held him back.

"Bardock, low-class warrior sayain," the figure circled, looking him up and down accusingly, "Dead." The word left his lips like a slap, hitting his target square on.

"And who are you?" Bardock spat back, refusing to be looked down upon. The other figure chuckled as though he knew everything and wasn't intent on telling.

"Kami, Guardian of the planet Earth," Bardock looked him in the eye. The man, 'Kami', glanced back expectantly, as if the name was supposed to mean something to him, "Where your son was raised." That got his attention.

Bardock spat to the side, "So, what do you want from me?" Kami blinked twice, as though the question shocked him.

"Nothing at all," he began, but stopped as Bardock turned from him, walking away with a flick of the wrist and a _'Then I'll be dying.'_ "What we want, Bardock, is to give you a second chance." Bardock stopped his wandering and gradually neared Kami. "If you, Bardock, could save one thing from your past, what would it be?" Bardock sighed, there were many things he'd save; Tora, Fasha, Planet Vegeta… his lunch. There was one thing he thought of in particular,

"My son, Kakarot."

Kami chuckled again, "Good answer." A storming sound brought on winds that picked Bardock off his feet. He looked at Kami expectantly; he waved back.

_WiF_

_*huff*huff*huff* _Bardock's breaths came short and quick. He felt a large hand smack his back, not threateningly but almost congratulating. "Good to see you still kickin', Buddy!" Bardock squinted to see who it was. Black hair, creamish skin…

"Tora?" a haughty, feminine laugh came from behind him. Short black hair, pink battle armor. "Fasha?" she scoffed once more and stood before him, hands on her hips. "Where's everyone else?" Taro breathed deeply.

"Went to the next mission while you were unconscious," He let out a hearty laugh, "we thought you were a goner for sure, Bardock!"

_Goner,_ a wave sent everything crashing back to Bardock, he shot up, stumbling toward his pod, "We need to get to Vegeta, now!" he dropped to the ground meters from his destination. Tora and Fasha grasped each of his arms, unsure what to do. "No, listen to me!" he yelled as they were trying to council him.

_WiF_

Tora couldn't believe his ears. Maybe Bardock had taken one too many blows to the head? He wasn't sure. He looked to Fasha and found she had the same puzzled expression. The silence was deafening him; he cleared his throat nervously, "If what you say is true Bardock, we need to save the others." Bardock shook his head quickly, then held it as though it pained him as he answered,

"If the time you guys gave me is real, then it's too late for them." he said somberly, hiding his dark eyes from their gazes, "We need to get back to Vegeta now," he looked up to them, "We need to get Kakarot and get to Earth."

Fasha scoffed, "Earth?" she sneered, "That planet is full of weaklings!" she spat to the side, "Barely anyone over 300." She looked to Tora for agreement.

"More reason to go there, Frieza would never suspect it!" he turned to Tora, "Right, Tora?"

Tora sighed; thinking logically was not a usual. Bardock was rarely ever wrong, and he did seem determined about this; Fasha had a point, their power levels would be like sore thumbs on that planet… "We have nothing to lose if we go to this planet," he said finally, "If we stay we could lose our lives." Fasha looked away, hating to be wrong.

_WiF_

"WHAT?" Frieza's outraged cry could be heard through the ship. Zarbon cringed and repeated what he'd said.

"Lord Frieza, we only encountered two of them," he nervously added, "I assure you, they are dead." Frieza shrunk back into his chair, tapping his hands impatiently. A sudden smirk grew on Frieza's face.

"Kill them all, Zarbon. Every last one of those foolish monkeys"

Zarbon gulped, it had been him who'd given his Lord the idea but… if he killed them all he might have to resort to the ugly beast beneath him. "Lord Frieza, what about Vegeta?"

Frieza chuckled inwardly, "Why don't you ask him?"

_WiF_

Bardock climbed into the small pod with the babe Kakarot in his arms, the worker bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry Bardock, if I'd known you wanted to watch him take out that planet, I would have gotten a bigger pod." Bardock looked at him, remembering the alternate version.

"Just let us go." The worker nodded and allowed the pod to close. "How're you guys doing?" he conferenced Tora and Fasha, waiting for an answer.

Tora's came first, "Just fine Bardock," a long silence followed before Fasha's reply crackled forth, "I hope you're right about this." Bardock laughed and answered back quickly, "I do too."

Another long silence, Bardock could feel his stomach tighten. The babe in his arms slept soundly. He hadn't had any visions in a while. _Life on Earth…_ his concentration was broken by Tora's voice, "So… are we going to mate when we get to Earth?" Bardock felt the heat rush to his cheeks, what kind of question was that?

He heard Fasha laugh, "I heard that in Earth, the offspring is raised at home, with both parents," the comment was directed at Bardock, "Better start *yawn* loo… king… Bar… dock…" the sleeping gas was starting to take effect. Bardock could only laugh weakly before lulling off to sleep.

_WiF_

'_Bardock honey, come to dinner!'_ _the voice was female and soft. Bardock looked down, he was wearing some loose colored material, nothing like his training suit, 'Oh look! Kakarot's home!' the female pointed to a nearing figure, 'Looks like he's had a good time!' she giggled, making Bardock's heart feel light._

'_Father, Mother!' Kakarot entered the building smiling, 'Training was so much fun! I-!' he suddenly stopped talking and dropped to the floor, a black mark on the orange cloth he wore. Blood dripped from his mouth and pooled beneath him._

'_Kakarot!' Bardock turned to his female companion at the sound of dropping only to see her blue eyes glaze over as she fell into his arms, dead._

_A maniacal laugh filled the air as darkness swirled around him, 'Miss me, Bardock?' Bardock looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Frieza. _

'_Nooo!' _

XDXDXD

Bardock huffed as he awoke, looking around at his surroundings. He was still in the pod, nothing had changed. Their destination was still very far away. Bardock sighed again, a message came in, _they're awake too?_ "Hey guys," he answered though he felt groggy.

"Bardock…" it was Fasha's voice. Something was wrong. "What's wrong? Where's Tora?" he heard a soft laugh. His eyes widened, Tora! Something was definitely wrong.

"Goodbye, friend." Goodbye? No! He couldn't let them die again, he wouldn't!

"No! Tora!" he tried everything to get a response. Another transmition crackled to life, it was Fasha.

"Frieza's… goons… attacked us…" she coughed violently, "you were *cough* right." A dying cough echoed, "Goodbye…. Bardock." Kakarot's cry pierced the silence. His feeble tears dripped onto Bardock's arms, rolling off as soon as they touched, joining the pool of tears created by Bardock.

_I failed;_ his mind yelled at him,_ I couldn't save them!_ Kakarot's cries grew louder; Bardock looked at him with pity. It would've been better if he'd just live out his original destiny. The words escaped his mouth as he remembered Fasha and hated that he was right, "_I wish you were like her…"_ it was a selfish wish and he soon regretted it.

Sirens wailed, buttons flashed and screens shuddered. The pod was going out of control! Bardock gripped the closest thing to him, Kakarot, and shielded the babes head, not caring about his own. _CRACK!_ His head hammered against one of the screens, knocking him out.

_WiF_

King Vegeta's mind raced as Frieza's blast made contact, the searing pain that consumed him made it difficult to think. _Vegeta…_ he had to… hold… on…

_Fwoosh!_

The pain stopped, the ringing stopped. Even time itself seemed to have halted. He looked around. Pure white nothingness surrounded him. "Vegeta, King Vegeta." His eyes darted to the source of the call; a wrinkled old green guy with antennae.

Vegeta's sayain instinct told him to attack once he wasn't looking, the green man chuckled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vegeta, enraged, shot a blast of energy he believed strong enough to kill the thing where it stood. As the smoke cleared the green figure was still standing unscathed. "I am Kami, Guardian of the Planet Earth."

_What madness?_ The 'Kami' had an incensed look in his eyes, "You have committed many sins, yet you are now given the chance of grace." The King looked away, ashamed, "No matter what you do, you will not be able to save the sayain race," the already apparent truth was given to him again, "But you can save some of them." King Vegeta looked at him, intrigued at the offer but terrified of the being that could grant it. "A new time you can hem." He smirked as Vegeta was lifted from his feet by a wind-like force. "Good luck, King Vegeta."

_WiF_

"My King?" a worried soldiers voice brought him back to reality. If he was here, alive, then that meant he had a chance. "My King, about defeating Frieza?" Vegeta shook his head.

"He's too strong. In mere seconds he could destroy this planet," the soldiers with him were blue faced at what he'd said, surely their king was joking? His expression tarnished their hopes, "Get your mates and get to the pods. Take only the armor you wear and go."

A soldier stumbled forth, "M-my King," King Vegeta's icy glare almost silenced him, "where will we go?" Vegeta closed his eyes, deep in thought. If they all went to the same place it would draw too much attention…

"Go anywhere; keep your power levels low," his men all looked unsure, "your King orders it!"

XDXDXD

Prince Vegeta trailed shortly behind his father. It was an honor that his Father had summoned him for training but he was curious of where he was going, "Father? Where are we going?" he received no answer. After many moments of silence they reached the pods.

"Get in," Vegeta did as he was ordered. _Boom!_ Vegeta looked up to his father for assurance, only to find he wasn't even there. "Close the pod and don't look back." The white door closed quickly, trapping the young prince. He could still hear his father outside. _Lord Frieza!_ His father sounded surprised.

"_I believe you have something that belongs to me!"_ Lord Frieza sounded angry. His curiosity pricked when he heard a thumping noise. The young sayain prince looked out the glass windows and quickly regretted it. There was his father, hand grasping the lever to blast him off with his eyes rolled to the back of his head; the white was contrasted by trails of red from the sides of his eye. He looked lower; the top of Lord Frieza's tail was wedged in his stomach, moving like a slug.

"Go, Fast!" Prince Vegeta cried out, not wishing to see anymore. The pod roared with life, "Faster, faster! Go to Earth!" he wasn't sure why that planet came to mind, but it had regardless. _CRASH!_ In came Lord Frieza's tail, now covered with his father's blood. With one rage powered punch the tail retracted, just as the pod shot at super speed.

The Prince's heart raced, and his breath came short and quick. What had happened had been a dream, right? Lord Frieza would never kill the sayains, no matter how badly they messed up, right? He wrapped his suddenly sore arms around his trembling legs. He hated how weak he was being. He hated how easily the tears came, _and most of all, _he thought as he gripped his legs harder, _I hate Frieza._

_

* * *

_

_Authoress stupidity FTW. I've been thinking about this for a while and finally had enough time to finish it ^_^ Hope you guys like! My first DBZ fic based on a picture of female Goku I drew, and then a pic of pirate Vegeta I drew (both might be posted on deviantART, I haven't decided yet…) Next chappie is them meeting Grandpa Gohan and Vegeta arriving on Earth… Also, I'm looking for a BETA reader for this one…_


	2. Legend of the Dragon Ball

Legend of the Dragon Ball/ the Emperors Quest

-0

"Ha-ha! Found you Papa!" a black haired girl smiled as she pointed to her sleeping father. Startled, he awoke and began to hop from tree to tree.

_My name's Goku, it means Savior._

She chased him through the forest, trailing after his laugh and the track of shocked animals.

_According to my Grandpa, I'm a 'girl' and my papa's a 'boy'. _

She lost focus of the game they were playing at a strange whirring sound.

_I've never met another 'boy' or 'girl' and my grandpa died a while ago. A monster came and killed him. I live alone with my Papa now._

_-SMACK-_ a branch collided with her face, sending her sprawling into the lake. She heard her father's content laugh and slowly opened her dark eyes. Sure enough, there was her father, holding his stomach and laughing. She smirked slyly and using her long, brown tail, she pulled him in by his own.

_WiF_

A blue haired girl stepped out of a small faded blue car. "It must be pretty close…" she took a white clock-like device from her large, blue, fanny pack and clicked. It blinked with life and showed a yellow dot near where she was. "Yup! Not much further now!" she hopped back into the car and drove away, contented.

_WiF_

"Papa!" the girl was finally dried, her father was hanging their wet clothes to dry. She'd finished wrapping her chest area in cloth like her grandpa had instructed before his passing. "Papa! I'm gonna go get some Dinner!" She fussily pulled her dark blue training clothes down, not particularly liking it. Her Grandpa had made no legs in it. Instead, it was a cloth material that came to her knees from the tie around her waist and flowed. She, luckily, was able to wear a pair of dark black shorts under.

She huffed and called out once more to her unresponsive father, "Papa! I'm~!" she was stopped by his larger, stronger hand.

"I heard, Carrot," he said cheekily, he wore similar clothing to what she remembered her grandpa wearing, "Make sure it's a big one, Kay?" he watched his daughter as she steamed at him, thinking of something to say back to him, finding none.

Once her father was away she turned to the only remnant of her grandpa that they had, a round, orange sphere with four red stars floating in it. "Grandpa," she called, knowing that he'd be listening, "Papa and I are doing fine. I'm gonna go get dinner. Wish me luck!" while she closed her eyes and had her head bowed the little ball glowed brightly, filling her with hope.

"Bye Grandpa!" she called as she darted out the door.

_WiF_

"I can't believe how easy it was to get this guy!" Goku sang as she pulled a massive blue fish behind her. _I'll have to take the long way home…_ she sighed, she'd found really good grubs today and had put them into the fishes mouth so she would be able to hold the fish easier, she didn't want to lose them.

"Ladedum!" she hummed aloud, drawing the attention of nearby animals. As she crossed the normally empty pass that separated the mountain from the forest the last thing she expected was for a blue monster to come out of nowhere and hit her.

From inside the 'monster' a frightened cry of "Did I just hit something?" could be heard from a blue haired girl. The girls' name was Bulma and, though she didn't know it, she'd hit Goku. To her she'd just hit a walking fish until she saw Goku's annoyed face as she drew close to her.

"Just because you're a big monster," she yelled, clutching her head with one hand and the other one being balled into a fist, "Doesn't mean you can go picking on me! Hraaagh!" Not hearing Bulma's protestant cries, Goku made her way under the 'monster' and picked it up and with little strain, she threw it the opposite way.

Bulma poked her head out from the window, as her car was now on its side with the driver's seat being the only available exit. The thing she'd hit, a kid apparently, was walking towards her with a long red pole. "Wait, stop! I'm a human, like you!" the kid stopped, shocked at the thought, "And even more important, I'm a girl too!"

The smaller girl held the pole in her hand securely as she circled her, "So you're a girl, huh?" she continued to circle Bulma with queer interest. When she went out of sight the next time Bulma felt her skirt lift.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" she demanded, swiftly flicking the pole away from her. The girl answered her with childish innocence.

"I was checking to see if you had a tail too," sure enough, hanging behind the girl was a long brown monkeys tail, "Me and my Papa both have one, so I assumed you'd have one too." The way she said it made it seem completely believable. "Would you like to come to my house?" Bulma flushed; she didn't swing that way, "My Papa's the only one at home right now," the black haired girl continued, not paying attention to Bulma's fading blush, "He's waiting for me to bring back dinner. You look like you need some."

The coy smile on Bulma's face disappeared, "What does that mean?" she demanded. According to most people she knew, she was in really good shape, "Most people would kill to have a body like mine!"

Blinking, Goku quietly uttered, "Well, you're a lot skinnier than me," she put out her arm, showing the obvious difference. Bulma silently muttered _'Well, whatya know?'_ under her breath as she looked at the child's short but meaty arm.

"Uh, just a sec," Bulma brought out the small stopwatch machine once more and clicked it. The small dot she was chasing was much closer now, "Sure kid," Bulma answered, still cautious of the little girl.

_WiF_

Bulma walked a short distance from the surprisingly fast moving little girl, "So, who else lives out here?" The girl stopped walking and turned to Bulma,

"My Papa and I do. My Grandpa used to but…" she didn't continue, "Where do you live?"

Bulma grinned, "West City!" the girl blinked, surprised.

"A city? Wow!" she beamed, "My Grandpa told me about cities, but I've never been to one." After a few seconds of quiet walking the girl called back again, "Do they have monsters like that all around the city?"

Sighing, Bulma tried to correct the ignorant girl, "That was a car. Everyone in the city has at least one."

The girl frowned with detest but said nothing. Bulma continued to talk, not wanting to walk in complete silence, "My name's Bulma, if you wanted to know." Most people would've responded with their own names, this particular girl burst out laughing.

Bulma huffed indignantly, "What's so funny?" she spat at the girl, who still continued to laugh.

"Cuz 'Bulma' sound funnier than my name!" she kept walking without turning to Bulma until she was asked '_then what exactly is your name?'_ to which she answered, "Goku! My Grandpa says it means 'Savior' or something like that."

Bulma stuck out her tongue childishly, "Sounds like a boy's name to me," she huffed once more, looking away from the chuckling, black haired girl.

_WiF_

"Papa, I'm back!" Goku's happy, loud voice called out as she and Bulma reached her small house on the top of a hill. Bulma sighed with relief, happy that they wouldn't need to walk any further. There was no reply to Goku's cry and she tried once more, "PAPA!" still no answer. Goku shrugged and scratched her head curiously, usually her father answered near dinnertime. She turned to Bulma, "Don't move, I'm gonna go look for Papa."

_Strange kid,_ Bulma whispered to herself as she watched the girl run towards the forest. _Well, now's as good a time as any,_ she pulled out a stopwatch-like device and clicked it. It made a small _blip_ sound before the greenish-yellow dots flashed with life. The nearest one was right on top of her current location; she just needed to find it. _Let's try inside…_ she walked into the smallish home and there, on a purple pillow, was what she'd been searching for; she just needed to…

"Hey!" It was Goku's voice, sounding more enraged than when Bulma had almost run her over, "Don't touch Grandpa!" she grabbed Bulma in an attempt at stopping her from taking the glowing orange sphere, "Can't you hear him? He doesn't wanna be taken!"

"Listen up kid~!" Bulma stopped in mid sentence at a loud _CRASH._ Goku grabbed the sphere from her trembling hands and held it securely.

She grinned with victory, "Papa won't like that you tried to take Grandpa," with a sticking out of her tongue she continued, "even if you are a girl." There was another crash, this one sounding harder and louder than the first. Bulma started to pray, fearing what the girl's father would look like. He sounded like a giant ape, a Great Ape in fact! She expected a large, brown foot to crush through the roof of the house, instantly killing her but leaving Goku mostly unscathed.

What she saw was definitely not what she expected. Instead, she heard the _tap-tap-tap_ of sandals and a quiet sigh. "Carrot, you in here?" The voice sounded older and male. "Carrot?" it grew louder as the melancholy tapping continued. "Ca~ hello there?" As the figure entered Bulma saw that it wasn't nearly as gruesome as she'd thought. It was pretty downright _hot_. It had black hair almost identical to Goku's, wide black eyes that held Bulma's breath and an x-shaped scar on his left cheek, showing he was tough.

"Goku…" Bulma stuttered, in awe of what was before her, "Who's that?" Goku blinked and pointed at the man, "Yes him."

Grinning, Goku answered happily while hugging the older gent, "That's my Papa!"

Bulma collapsed, paralyzed by the thought. That'd mean he couldn't be her boyfriend, which meant she had to continue looking for the little spheres, which meant she had to strike a deal with them.

"Carrot," the man started, "Why're you holding Papa like that?" Goku's eyes sparked and darted in Bulma's direction.

"She," she said, "was trying to steal Grandpa."

Bulma, frightened by the possibility that he could get mad at her, shook her hands defensively, "No, no, no!" she pulled out two similar looking balls from her bag and showed them, "See?"

* * *

A short, blue man in royal clothing entered a large, black room. Placed perfectly on a throne on the opposite side of the room was a small, orange sphere. "Hahaha," he laughed, quickly taking hold of the ball with one star floating in it, "Finally, I can make my wish!"

"Ah-hum, sir?" The tall, pale woman he was with interrupted, "You only have one of seven dragon balls. In order to make a wish, you must have all seven."

The blue man remained quiet for some time, "Crap."

* * *

"And when we have all seven, we can make a wish on the eternal dragon, Shenron," Bulma concluded. Goku looked at her unsurely, and then looked to her father for his opinion. He looked deep in thought and it made Goku wonder just what he was thinking about. "Papa…" she murmured worryingly.

Bulma saw that they looked unsure, _this'll be tricky…_ she thought, _I know!_ She looked at Goku's father, Bardock as he'd told them. If he was somewhat like half the men she'd met, she knew just the way to get his approval. She yawned, being sure to arch her back in, making her chest more evident to the older man, then brought her hand down to her skirt and began slowly inching it up till it reached her blue panties, then she started to stroke the visible skin.

"What?" Bardock asked with concern, "Do you have a rash or something?" Bulma collapsed, eyes laced with terror. She was sure that she would be appealing enough to the man to get him to strike a deal. It hadn't worked, meaning she wasn't good looking enough!

"Please," Bulma pleaded as she regained consciousness, "I just need it so I can make my wish," feeling her face heat up, Bulma decided to tell them what she was to wish for, "I want to wish," she stammered, "for a boyfriend."

"A what?" Goku didn't understand. Bulma sighed and with her face still red from before, stuttered an answer.

"It's a boy you're really close to. That you love," Goku looked at her curiously and Bardock looked deep in thought, "You get really close to them and eventually… you might get married and…" she flushed darker than she had before, "start a family."

Both Goku and Bardock were silent, as though Bulma's words had struck a nerve, "Carrot," Bardock began, looking out the door, "Go with her, Carrot." Goku peered up at her father curiously. Bardock bent down to his daughter's eye level and patted down her spiky hair, "Carrot, you know when I see those things?"

Happily, Goku nodded and perked, "They always come true!"

Bardock's smile held its place, "Well, I just had another and… If you don't go with her, it won't come true." Goku gazed questioningly, "In my vision, you were the strongest thing alive," he saw his daughter's excited expression and grinned, "And you won a really big competition, you'd like that, right?" Goku smiled brightly and nodded again. "Then go with her, fight strong opponents, and win that competition!"

"Alright!" she cried, hopping to her feet, "I'm gonna get stronger than even you, Papa!" Bardock laughed, reverting to his usual, playful self.

"We'll have to battle to test that out!"

Bulma blinked, unsure of what'd just happened. So she was gonna get the dragon ball? She was! Grinning happily, she rushed outside as the father-daughter duo said their goodbyes.

* * *

_Thankies for reading this, guys! Here's an extra bit for you to enjoy ^_^ For those of you who don't get it, I made it so they passed Namek on their way to Earth and when Bardock wished for Goku to be like Fasha, it made him (Goku) female. More on why he calls him…her 'Carrot' and why Bardock is so fun-loving next chappie! Toodles!_

_Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama Owns DBZ ^_^_

_Review Replies (not sure if I got to all of them): _

_Zan67- I spent a while debating that, but decided not to at the very last second. *SIDE NOTE* she was gonna be either Tora or Bardock's mate, which one would you have chosen?_

_AleeJae- XD Thanks! (Sadly, I can't think of anything to come back to Bulmcha-kalaka with)_

_aznpheonix95- Thank you! (I think I replied but... er...) Yeah, I'm gonna have a ton of Bardock-Goku moments and such nonsense, I might make Bardock come with them for a bit of the Journey, just to fluster Bulma and make Yamcha jealous XD._

_-__Souja Out!_

_

* * *

_

Prince Vegeta had been living on the fighter-barren planet Earth for many years now; around ten, to be precise. He'd crash landed on a farm belonging to an older farmer couple. After much struggle on his part, they'd _almost_ adopted him... if it wasn't for the fact that they'd died.

When the couple took Vegeta into town to get 'adoption forms' they'd been shot, leaving 'defenseless' five year old Vegeta alone. He could still very clearly remember how surprised their killers had been when they saw an enraged toddler charging up a full power Galik Gun and completely obliterating their car with them in it. 'No space for mercy' became his new motto.

"Oi, Vegeta!" The Prince's attention went to his 'boss', a mediocre human bandit. His strength barely came close to what Vegeta was capable of, but as a hungry child who had yet to master his tail, he'd been easy to beat.

Vegeta spat and looked at him, the human was taller than him by at least a foot and had much longer hair than him too, "What do you want, Human?" The older, taller, male's face tinted red as he replied in two parts.

"One, stop calling me 'Human'," the bandit crossed his arms with annoyance, "the name's Yamcha, and you're a human too," Vegeta heard the bandit add quietly, "Even if you have a tail." Vegeta scoffed, not really caring for his mindless blabber, "And two, get up. We've got company." With that he stomped out, a little blue cat following him closely.

Vegeta scowled deeper as he rose from his chair. One day he'd have to remember to kill that boy; today wasn't the day.


End file.
